The present invention relates to an improved clip, especially to the improvement in a clothes clip.
A conventional clothes clip, such as shown in FIG. 1, comprises mainly two separated clip bodies which are pressed to close their arms by a pressure spring; it has the following drawbacks: 1. the two bodies are separated, they need to be aligned., besides, two arms of the pressure spring must be forced into the grooves provided in the bodies, and this is a very hard work to assemble into the grooves; 2. when in use, the clip bodies are subjected to being disconnected due to the structural weakness of the clip.
In view of this, the inventor studied and improved the structure of the clip, and finally produces the present invention, a renovated clip.